


Fate

by XCrazyforOncex



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCrazyforOncex/pseuds/XCrazyforOncex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Jason has a long think about who he should spend his future with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Medea stood in the throne room beside one of the windows she was drifting in and out of the conversation between Pasiphea and her men. The topic was nothing new and it wasn’t like she was missing much in fact it bored her. Medea smiled at the mention of Jason and she felt her heart beat quicken. 

She genuinely believed they had a connection and it wasn’t because of the hidden magic inside of him. Medea knew she had to bring Jason to the right side before Pasiphea completely gave up on him and did something she would regret. Because she had seen the way the Queen had looked at her son upon passing or capture she still held hope inside of her heart.

The older woman paced back and forward trying to weight up her options the guards were proving useless. Medea slowly and carefully slipped out of the room and took off down one of the corridors she just had to get away. All she could think about these past few days was when she would see him once again or if.

Jason of course acted as if he hated her but she knew deep down there was something there, she had felt it that time in the tunnels. They were drawn together and bounded by magic and that was something Jason had to understand.

Medea moved swiftly in and out of columns she knew how to disappear into a crowd and not be seen mainly because she had done it so many times before. As she reached the gates leading out of the town she pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

It was easy enough to slip passed the guards and leave the city after all they so her as no threat especially when she was close to the Queen. Medea smiled at the foolishness of the guards and ran towards the woods hoping to catch Jason on his own. Of course she would find him she always did whether it was in a bad or good situation. Medea had never felt this way about anyone before except maybe her family but that was a different kind of love. 

She ran through the trees letting the gentle breeze blow her head back as she pushed her legs harder. It wasn’t long before Medea heard voices up a head she stopped and hid behind a tree seeing the princess with one of Jason’s friends. She found herself scowling as she listened to their conversation it was of course about Jason.

What if she was to raise her hand right now and sent them both flying against a tree. These people were no good for him they were leading him in the wrong direction it was a loosing battle. Medea having had enough of their hero talk slowly ducked down behind a bush and moved along the bank. She smiled when Jason came into view sat along near a fire. 

He looked distant and sad like something wasn’t quite right in his mind. Medea longed to jump down from the hill and make her presence be known but she didn’t want to alert the others. So she waited until Jason wandered off a little while later muttered a few words to the group. She waited a few moments watching as his friends looked at each other in worry and concern. 

Soon they would pay for their attempts of snuffing out the darkness in the Queens son. On that though Medea hurried along and found Jason in a clearing sharpening his sword. She climbed over a rock and slid down landing beside him with a light thud. He looked up in alert but didn’t stop the movement of the rock on the edge of the sharp blade.

“What are you doing here?" The words stung slightly but she didn’t expect anything less with what his friends had been filling his head with. 

“I had to see you”. Medea spoke softly keeping the cloak around herself. 

“Did my mother send you?" She leaned her back against the hard stone and reached out a hand to touch his arm. She would give anything to lean forward and press her lips to his, to feel the burn once again the fire that it ignited inside of her. Medea had dreamed about their first kiss every signal night and she counted the days that she would be able to touch him once again. 

“No, she does not know I’m here”. Jason slowed his hand and let the rock drop to the floor feeling satisfied with the outcome.

“Why are you here? I have told you before there is nothing and never will be anything between us”. Medea shook her head refusing to believe his words; she had never let her heart rule before. The instant her fingers touched his rough skin she felt a tingling sensation. 

“Yet your heart says otherwise”. She whispered causing Jason to turn to face her his sword long forgotten. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment not realising they both had edged forward until she could feel his hot breath blow out on her face. Medea closed the space between them and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. 

She was hoping that this kiss would be the one that would seal their fate and convince Jason their love was meant to be. As the kiss went on Medea pulled away for breath, her eyes never leaving Jason’s. She was trying to gage his reaction to the kiss, had she done right by following her heart.

After all these years along and fighting the darkness within herself she was ready to let somebody unlock the chains around her heart. Jason lifted his other hand and placed it gently on the side of her face caressing her cheek. He could feel the love radiating off her, it was like nothing he had ever felt. Jason had thought he knew what love felt like when he had first kissed Ariadne but this was on a different level.

He hungered to feel her soft lips against his once again so to dash away her fears of rejection he kissed her. Medea smiled against his lips and stepped into his arms feeling like the world around her was spinning. This was everything she had dreamed of and more. The kiss went on for a few more minutes until he pulled away and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“I think I am ready to decide which path I want to take”. Medea stared at him curiously trying to take every little detail about him in encase this was the last moment. “I feel like the goodness in me has completely left this is not the life I want to lead always on the run. 

The man I was before has gone he had no fight left in him for good. So I have decided to not take the path my mother has laid out for me, but one with you”. Jason smiled softly feeling like for once in his life something made sense and he was making the right decision. “The love I once felt for the princess is gone, it was nothing more then a fling but I believe the love I hold for you is true”. Medea felt her eyes begin to water, never had a man opened up to her like this, yes she had one or two romances before but that had ended badly. 

“When you told me we had a bond while in the tunnels I chose to ignore it but now I see clearly”. Medea wished she could take all the pain away he was feeling; she could not only sense it but also see it deep in his eyes. She wanted to prove herself worthy of his love and affection show him that she was capable of love. 

“Then let us go and start our new life away from here”. Jason took his hand away from her cheek and reached for the sword resting against the rock and slid it into place on his belt. 

“These people who were once friends well they are simply strangers to me now I think no goodbyes need to be said”. Medea feeling slightly uneasy nodded and gave his arm a squeeze wanting to be close to him again, missing the touch.

She would be glad when they had put distance between themselves and these people because then the young lovers would be harder to find. Jason smiled feeling the happiness flood to his heart again; he was choosing to walk away from the life he knew. He shot one last glance towards the camp hoping the princess would understand.

They had never meant to be together he was a fool for telling himself they were, the love he though he held for Ariadne was nothing more then a shared kiss.

“I’m sorry”. Jason whispered closing his eyes for a brief second then following Medea from the clearing. The princess would one day find love and be happy again but not with him their judgement had been clouded and he had decided his own fate without anyone telling which way to go. Jason smiled feeling a sense of calm and quite content with his actions. Medea had been the right choice for him after all it was fate that had brought them together.

So as they walked further and further away from the city and small camp made by his friends Jason forgot about the past and dreamed of the future. 

They would find a new city were no one knew who they were or all the troubled that had happened in the past year. Medea and Jason would forget about the Queen and her plan to rule Atlantis, or the princess who would surely be heartbroken. 

They would forget about Hercules and Pythagoras who had tried to help him on so many occasions. From now on it was simply just about them and the life they chose to lead away from it all.


End file.
